


A Little Less Painting Flowers A Little More Painting Humans

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Finger Painting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Keegan are finger painting until it turns into a paint war, Raleigh joins in when he gets home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Painting Flowers A Little More Painting Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt: finger painting. Oddly, I was also inspired by the song "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“What are you painting, Keegs?” Chuck asked, looking at his daughter’s sheet of paper. The two were finger painting while Raleigh was at work. 

“A rainbow!” Keegan exclaimed cheerfully, raising her picture to show her Papa the rainbow she was currently working on.

“That’s beautiful, Keegs!” Chuck beamed at his daughter, he may be biased but he was pretty sure that was the best rainbow done by a six year old to ever exist.

“Thank you, Papa!” She chirped as she looked at his paper, smiling back at him. 

“What are you painting, Papa?” She asked taking in the sight of his picture.

Chuck looked at it and flinched, realizing that he was drawing a kaiju breaching the Wall. He set it aside and began a new picture on a clean sheet.

“I think I’m going to paint you playing with Daddy.” Chuck grinned, imagining how he would paint Raleigh and Keegan playing. Keegan grinned back at him and reached for the blue paint.

“I thought you were going to paint yourself doing an autopsy?” Chuck asked after a moment or two of watching his daughter paint the blue line, tongue sticking out and her face deep in concentration.

Keegan’s hand stilled as she ended the blue line, looking at the ground. It was quiet; the only sounds to be heard were Max’s snoring and the music they had playing in the background. Chuck was about to speak up when his daughter looked up at him with a sad look and sighed.

“I was told that if I wanted to fit in, I should stop drawing ‘inappropriate things’ so I’m painting a rainbow. That’s not inappropriate, I hope.” She murmured, her blue eyes welling up with tears.

Chuck saw red, he and Raleigh had spoken with the school about Keegan being discouraged from going after her dream. He was sick of the other kids and parents excluding Keegan because she was different. Growing up an outsider, Chuck wanted nothing more than for his daughter to be happy. 

“Hey, ignore them, yeah? You want to paint a picture of you doing an autopsy; you paint a picture of that. You want to paint a rainbow; you paint that. Do not change because people are not okay with who you are. You are one of a kind, Keegan and the world will benefit from you being yourself. You understand?” Chuck declared, looking at his daughter who was clinging onto every word he said.

“But---“ She began before Chuck cut her off.

“No buts, Keegs. Life isn’t going to be fun if you aren’t living it as you, Keegan Angela Becket-Hansen.” Chuck advised his daughter.

Keegan nodded, smiled a little and took out a new clean sheet of paper. Chuck smiled back at her widely as she began her new drawing.

The two painted and talked, Keegan telling Chuck about how she was getting better at basketball thanks to the Wei’s and Chuck telling Keegan about a project he was going to have to do for a class.

“Papa! You forgot to give us noses! We need noses! We can’t be like in the Harry Potter movies where we’re evil and don’t have a nose! I don’t want to be evil!” Keegan pointed towards the stick figures Chuck had drawn. He rolled his eyes and put a dot on each face for a nose. 

“There, that’s the best you’re gettin’.” Chuck said gruffly as he smiled at his daughter and took in her picture. It was of herself in scrubs with a lab coat and she was standing by a table with a body on it.

Sure, a six year old drawing a picture of an autopsy could be seen as shocking but there was certainly far worse things she could be drawing, Chuck figured.

“Can I have the red, please? I need to paint blood. It’s not an autopsy without blood.” Keegan replied, looking at Chuck expectantly.

Chuck handed her the paint and watched her focus on her painting once more, her tongue peeking out from her mouth as she added blood to her picture. Chuck could tell she was much happier painting what she wanted to, knowing that she could paint what she wanted and not be in trouble for doing so.

“That’s my girl.” Chuck beamed proudly as he tapped Keegan’s nose with a purple covered finger.

Keegan squeaked at the coldness of the paint and Chuck laughed seeing the purple mark on his daughter’s nose. Keegan moved her painting to the side, smiling. Chuck was about to ask what she was doing, as she stuck her fingers in the red paint, but didn’t get a chance before she smeared two red lines on his arm.

Chuck did not screech at the coolness of the paint, he totally did not. Keegan laughed at her Papa just as he flicked blue paint towards her, careful to avoid her eyes and mouth. Non-toxic or not, he wasn’t taking any chances. Keegan squealed and before the two knew it, their pictures were safely set far enough away to avoid becoming collateral damage as the two began throwing paint at each other.

Raleigh came home from work to a silent home, silent enough to concern him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with lightning speed and was about to call Chuck to see if he and Keegan were okay, before he could hit send he heard a shriek that he was 100% positive belonged to Chuck, followed by a giggle belonging to his daughter. Curiosity peaked, he made his way to the back door leading to the backyard where it sounded as if the shrieks and giggles were coming from.

“Oh, you’re so gonna get it for that, Keegan!” Chuck growled.

“Bring it on, Papa!” Keegan challenged with a giggle.

Raleigh opened the back door and was met with the sight of his husband and daughter covered in paint and throwing it at each other. Raleigh felt something brush past his leg and saw Max running in the house, heading towards his doggie bed in Keegan’s room.

“Uh, what exactly is going on here?” Raleigh asked uncertainly as he saw his daughter place both of her hands on Chuck’s face, leaving pink handprints.

“Daddy!” Keegan squealed.

“Rals!” Chuck cheered in sync with Keegan, smearing blue paint on her neck.

“We’re having a paint war! Come help me get Papa!” Keegan informed Raleigh, throwing yellow paint at Chuck.

“Uh-uh, you help her and you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month. You help me get this little squirt.” Chuck growled as he covered Keegan’s left arm in green paint.

Raleigh looked at the two, quickly pulled up his camera app on his phone he was still holding in his hand and snapped a few pictures. The two were covered in paint, Keegan had pink paint in her auburn pigtails, and Chuck had a bit of yellow in his ginger hair. Raleigh was impressed, Keegan was really holding her own. Clearly, Chuck was holding back, knowing his own strength and not wanting to hurt his daughter.

Raleigh grinned, putting his phone away and making his way closer to the two.

“Yay! Daddy, come help me!” Keegan cheered, holding one hand of paint out towards Raleigh, using her other hand to throw some orange paint at Chuck’s chest.

Raleigh nodded and accepted the purple paint from his daughter, aiming towards Chuck.

“Raleigh, don’t you dare. Couch. I mean it.” Chuck growled, aiming for both Raleigh and Keegan.

Raleigh dodged it at the last second, spinning towards his daughter and pouring paint on top of her head. He laughed as she squealed and Chuck cheered. Raleigh dashed towards his daughter, picking her up in his arms, holding her tight.

“Quick Chuck, I got her trapped!” Raleigh instructed his husband as his daughter squirmed in his hold laughing out pleas to let her go.

“You got it, babe!” Chuck dashed towards the two and dumped pink paint on his daughter struggling in Raleigh’s hold, laughing when she squealed and Raleigh put her down. Before Raleigh could do anything, both Chuck and Keegan each aimed a handful of paint at Raleigh.

“Let’s get him, Keegs!” Chuck exclaimed, pointing a paint covered finger at Raleigh, Keegan nodding in agreement.

“I’ve been betrayed!” Raleigh gasped, mocking despair and reaching for more paint in their quickly dwindling stash of paint. They were going to have to buy more next time they went to the store.

Chuck and Keegan made sure to cover Raleigh in paint as he, in a vain attempt tried to fight back. Chuck tackled Raleigh to the ground, cupping Raleigh’s face with his paint smeared hands and gave him a kiss. Paint from Chuck’s hands and face, transferring to Raleigh.

“Oof.” Chuck and Raleigh groaned in sync as Keegan jumped on top of the two dumping the last of the paint on both her parents.

“I win!” She proudly declared, grinning and doing a victory dance which was more of a victory squirm since she was still on top of Raleigh and Chuck.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, you win this one, Keegs.” Chuck said as he moved beneath his daughter, elbowing Raleigh in the side by accident.

“Ow, shit! Okay, Keegan, you gotta get off Papa so Papa can get off me.” Raleigh swore. Keegan hopped off of Chuck in a flash and held her hand out to Chuck to help him up. He accepted the hand with a smile.

“Perhaps we should go inside and get cleaned up and eat some dinner.” Chuck propositioned, pulling Raleigh off the ground and to his feet. Keegan and Raleigh nodding agreement, moving towards the door.

“I’ll take her inside to get clean, you grab the papers so they don’t blow away, yeah?” Raleigh glanced at Chuck and took Keegan’s hand in his, leading her inside.

Once the three were clean, the paint bottles and equipment were put away and the pictures were hanging to dry, the family began to set up the kitchen table for dinner.

“It’s been said before and I’ll say it again; we make a damn good team, y’know.” Chuck said to his husband, giving him a kiss. 

“That we do.” Raleigh hummed in agreement.

“You both are cheaters.” Keegan called from her seat at the table.

“You won, didn’t you?” Chuck asked, the two adults sitting down at the table too. 

“Yes, I did!” Keegan exclaimed, beaming.

Chuck stuck his tongue out at his daughter, Keegan sticking hers out in response. Raleigh laughed, a wide grin taking over his face.

“You both are children.” Raleigh mused, grinning.

“You love us!” Keegan and Chuck said in sync, giggling at each other.

“Yes, I do.” Raleigh said with a fond smile.

“Also, that was creepy.” Raleigh muttered, his husband and daughter snickering at him, sticking their tongues out at him. He retaliated by sticking his tongue out before stopping and beginning to eat his dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope y'all enjoyed it as well!  
> I know I write a lot of Chuck and Keegan, I find it easier to write the two for some reason. I will be doing more Raleigh and Keegan stories too, don't worry.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
